


Angel from the sky, put his hand in mine

by whileyourealive



Category: British Comedy RPF, Off Menu with Ed Gamble and James Acaster (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whileyourealive/pseuds/whileyourealive
Summary: Reader is driving back from a vacation at her friend's house. She gives her friend's younger brother a ride - and maybe a lil more <3
Relationships: James Acaster/Reader, James Acaster/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Angel from the sky, put his hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo it's my first fic here! Made with love, hope you enjoy! <3  
(just clarifying: both characters are of consenting age, reader is in her mid 20s)

She turned the key in the ignition as they settled in the front seats of her run down, second-hand car. Those weren’t the eighties, even if it felt like life was showing through the grain of a slasher film: from her sneakers and sports socks to the retrofuturism of driving alone together, the credits were due to start rolling at any moment, and he was holding his breath.  
The car hiccuped and started, along with a high pitched, period-typical male voice.

_"Wooooooooo!  
Yes i’m coming  
Angel from the sky-"___

_ _He noticed her lopsided smirk as she adjusted her sunglasses like a welder getting to work._ _

_ _ _"Put his hand in mine  
I can spread you gifts  
For golden present time"___ _ _

_ _ _ _Her slender fingers were drumming along to the heavy riff, tapping the steering wheel as her red nails seemed to reflect the setting sun with every move. She was smiling big now, nodding in time with the music - he looked down, expecting to see a phone screen, but was amused when he noticed it came from a CD player. He loved a CD, loved a cover art, a shattered box, even had a bunch of vinyls at home which (he shivered) he was sure she did too - she probably had more, cooler ones, bands he didn’t know, with long haired men playing flying V’s and absurd stacks of synthesizers- _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _\------_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He’d been awestruck for most of the past few days, as they lounged and partied around his family’s vacation house. His older sister had gathered a few friends and thought it was time she stopped her bitching and invited him along - after all, they were just five years apart, he had turned 21 and she didn’t expect to shelter him any longer. So she let him mingle with the older boys, awkwardly refuse joints, and make the little group cry laughing as they gathered on the terrace to enjoy long, starry summer nights. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The group was welcoming, his sister doing her best to tone down her protective instincts and he loved the change in their relationship: they felt like equals at last. But it had been a few days and he had promised his mates from home that he’d be there for their yearly camping trip: it was time to go, and since he no longer drove (he’d had a few unlucky attempts and knew better), his sister suggested he joined her friend as she too was going to leave early. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m sure y/n won’t mind the company on that long drive, right?” she turned to her friend, who playfully grimaced as she went,  
“I’m fine with my records honestly… but i don’t mind a freeloader, if he knows his place and lets me choose the music.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He knew she was joking, but y/n was by far the one he’d been most intimidated by out of her sister’s friend group. First off, she looked scary: she had piercings and her arms were strong and tattooed and she wore t-shirts with metal bands on them, and she had tattoos, big ones, on her thighs - he couldn’t handle this. Sure, he was 21, was quite sociable and loved making new friends, but… and that was the second point: he felt like she had clocked him, knew he was a newbie little virgin boy, or (worse!) his sister had told her. He looked at her shiny hair and pink lips and - his breath caught every time - her big athletic thighs, pouring out of her shorts, and he felt like she could hear him think and, long story short, he had kind of been avoiding her. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Which, now that he thought about it, his sister must have noticed. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _As y/n looked at him with a glint of mischief in her eyes, solely for the joy of making the younger boy blush, he blurted out : “i don’t wanna be a bother- but - i mean i don’t - yeah you can choose the music, i mean - it’s your car.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She chuckled. “Hey. of course you can come with me, don’t worry - i don’t bite, unless you ask.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It was such a cliché line that it walked perfectly on the line that separated an automated eye-roll and a hint of actual suggestion. Just like that, it was sorted, and y/n went to bed to get some rest for the long drive, and he tossed and turned all night thinking about her teeth in his neck. He thought of her lips trailing down his skinny, almost translucent chest, of her mouth closing in on his nipples and tentatively biting him there, too; worried the thoughts would make the drive a little complicated, he tried to milk them out of himself, but his cock seemed dead set on betraying him. After a while,he gave in and accepted that he’d just have to be squirming and bursting with need for an entire day, sitting next to his older sister’s friend, whose thighs were the most erotic thing he’d ever seen in the entire world. She’d probably kick him out and leave him to die on a highway resting area, and he’d STILL be rock hard. He sighed. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _As he woke up and hurriedly packed his bag, convinced he was late already, he walked out to find y/n sitting on the porch, cup of coffee in hand. She looked up at him.  
“Hi there, co-pilot”, she said, patting the seat next to her. “It appears our departure is delayed, had to ring the repair guy cause the car was acting up… he’ll be bringing it back this afternoon and we’ll be off then, okay? Sorry you had to wake up for this, you still can go back to bed,” she smiled - his porcelain-pale skin was doing nothing to hide the brutal dark circles beneath his eyes. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He ran a hand through his messy long curls, sighing, and noticed y/n looking at his hair.  
“Huh?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“What colour is it? Your hair? Like, strawberry blond?” she looked as though she was investigating something and he suddenly drowned in embarrassment. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“ ‘s just blond.” he was blushing so bad. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Oh. okay.” she paused. “Sorry, didn’t mean to stare and crowd you when you just woke up. Just thought you were lucky. You have gorgeous hair, i’m jealous.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _His cheeks were on fire now and he discreetly peeked to see if she was still looking at him, but she wasn’t. She was looking into the garden before them, a little smile on her face, quietly drinking her coffee. She didn’t have her makeup on yet, and he noticed her freckles, and he looked at them, and he wanted to touch them, and he realized he hadn’t reacted to the compliment she had given him at all. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Uh, thanks. Grew it myself.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She chuckled, expecting the silly comeback. “Good job. Want some coffee? So we both have to deal with the strategy of when to go for a shit when it’s super calm around and very obvious?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Sure.” he took the cup she had poured him._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Love a good team building moment. Cheers, co-pilot.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They clinked mugs and silently looked at the garden, a little smile on both their faces. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _\--------_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Not gonna lie, y/n had been a little excited when she got to her friend’s vacation house and saw that James had come along. She couldn’t explain it: she had always felt strangely close to the younger boy, the very specific way he built his thoughts and sentences, how acute his observations were, which rendered him hilarious. She was kind of the odd one out in the friend group, the more reserved, less drug-oriented one, against all odds (she looked like she’d be leading the parade). The boy’s presence reassured her, made her feel like somehow she’d be less weird next to him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _But it also made her feel a certain way. The tingles in her stomach formed little galaxies when he was around: she’d never looked at him this way before, but now that they were roughly in the same age group, well, she did look at him. She had trouble stopping. God, that boy was gorgeous: his skin was so stupidly pale and he was so stupidly gangly and skinny and his knees were weirdly small, and all he did was eat ice cream and have weird pronunciation. She couldn’t get enough of him. Of how tall he was next to her, how different their bodies were, his long and slender, hers short and a little on the thicker side; she loved his funny nose and his watercolour lips, his blond curls that caressed the crook of his neck and the top of his shoulders. She loved his big hands and his boyish smile, the intonations of his voice and the purity of his laugh. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She had had a nice time, overall, but god, having him visibly avoid her had been a little tough. She knew she had a hard time making friends, and could be intimidating, and oh god what had she done wrong for this glorious little sun to yeet himself out of the room when she came in, she was at a loss. He even smelled good. Someone’s little brother, a 21 year old boy who played music in a band, and he SMELLED good. She stood in the shower for minutes thinking of his pre-raphaelite face devouring her tits with abandon, of the golden pubes she’d find as she’d pop open the first button of his pants, and she had to bite her lip not to whine his regal name and fall to her knees in desire. She felt so damn empty. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She thought she caught glimpses of his gaze on her, tried to convince herself to take them as a sign of embarrassment rather than attraction - but the thought of his horny (and, she had learned, virgin) self looking at her like that was addictive. When he went to bed at night she dreamed of sitting next to him and petting his hair, giving him life advice and long, long kisses. She’d been looking absent and her friends thought she’d met someone: they’d pester her about it and know she’d never let them in. As far as they knew, she never let anybody in. She’d just be her usual self: a little distant, a little superior, a little sad. They liked her that way. She just wished he would too: she knew she was a bit of an acquired taste, but frankly, so was he, and god had she acquired it. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _After he had fled to his room after the drive was arranged, his sister had looked at y/n and, for the first time, guessed something was up. y/n was smiling that one smile, the one she had on when the right person was going to be close to her and she looked forward to it. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Y/n, you like him, don’t you?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Who?” y/n was met with her friend’s look of disbelief, and immediately gave up the lie.  
“Yeah. yeah, i’m sorry if that’s weird for you, i mean he’s your brother and all, but…”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Honestly? I almost saw it coming. It makes sense. You’re weird, he’s weird -”  
“Hey-”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You know what i mean. You sound like you’re from the same planet, you know? Of course it’s weird, but like, i brought him with us ‘cause it’s also not weird anymore. So please. If someone’s gonna pop his cherry, as gross as the thought is to me, i’d rather it be you than some underage tiktoker.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m touched.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _That night, painfully unaware of how hard James struggled with the upcoming drive, y/n had to suffocate herself with her own pillow so the entire house wouldn’t hear what the thought of kneading his snow-white little butt did to her. And in the morning, as he sleepily walked out, ready to spend the entire day in her car, she felt her heart grow three sizes. His hair was a mess, his eyes were so tired, and he was the most angelic thing she had ever laid eyes on. He sat down next to her and somehow still smelled good, and then it dawned on her that he probably didn’t. He smelled good to her. Somehow that made it much worse. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _\------_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She backed out of the driveway, and off they went, her naked arms catching the last rays of sun as she drove - some sunlight nestled on her chest, he thought, and she rolled down her window. Fresh wind caressed their hair and she adjusted herself on her seat, her back pressing against it: she felt the cotton of her shirt caress her electrified body, hyper-alert from his presence so close to her, and she regretted not wearing a bra. She always did, but somehow this time she had wanted to feel dangerous, and now all she felt was stupid: he’d find it grotesque for sure. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The moment he saw the definite shape of her nipples through her shirt, he thought he was going to jump out of the moving car. He knew it was bound to be tough but not to the point of having to hide an erection literally within the first three minutes - he could guess the whole curve of her breasts and how round and firm they were, how soft and heavy and how defiant her nipples stood with the wind, and he was about to forget to breathe when she rolled down his window too, the air hitting him by surprise. He shrieked and she laughed, and he playfully punched her shoulder, and she turned up the volume. They felt like the words “young and free” had been invented for this very moment. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _"I’m gonna set you down  
I’m gonna make it right  
I’m gonna bring it home  
I’ll bring you lightning to the nations"___ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“What’re we listening to?” he asked, and she turned around and bursted out laughing - he had put on the stupid pink sunglasses she kept in the glove compartment. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Diamond head. You like heavy metal?” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Do i? Does Blue Cheer count?” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Someone’s bragging. I don’t reckon it does, but good on you for trying, dumbass…”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“You have about six hours to school me then, boomer.”  
This time he got a punch on the shoulder, and it hit them both at once, how small her fist was compared to his. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“You’ve grown tall as shit, that’s why i hate boys”, she groaned. “One day they’re a gnome and the next they’re an entire lamppost.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“At least your gnomehood remains unthreatened.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _They shared a mischievous smile, both overjoyed with how easily their complicity formed. It felt so good to be scared of each other, so good to overcome it together. They drove on, sometimes talking, sometimes in silence, listening to album after album- she was happy to share this at last. Her music taste was somehow so personal to her that she was often reluctant to discuss it, but his interest was sincere and it was irresistible. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _And then the first lightning stroke. They had been so caught up in each other that they hadn’t even noticed how quickly the skies had darkened and now all hell was breaking loose. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She felt him freeze up in his seat. “You okay? I’m afraid of thunderstorms too, but you know cars are faraday cages, we’re actually safer here than anywhere else, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“It’s not… it’s not the storm. You know about my accident?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Oh. right. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _As his sister had told y/n then, he had only just learned to drive when he got caught in a storm and crashed, resulting in him being thankfully physically unharmed but terrified to drive again. As he was extracted from the totaled car and taken to the hospital in shock, he felt so small and vulnerable that he still couldn’t bring himself to give it another go, and the combination of a visibly strong storm and being in the front seat of a car wasn’t exactly his ideal scenario. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _y/n slowed down and carefully put her hand on his shoulder. “Hey.” she kept gently stroking it, anchoring him in the fact that he wasn’t alone. “We’re gonna stop somewhere, okay? We’re gonna find a place to stay a while, even spend the night if you want, so we’re sure it’s fine when we go again, alright? I’m here, okay?” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He was trembling, and y/n’s heart broke. She drove as carefully and smoothly as she could, scanning the surroundings for any sort of shelter, and placed her hand on his - he was gripping the seat so hard his knuckles had turned white. Gently, she took his hand and held it, thinking he probably wouldn’t even realize, doing anything she could to reassure him - but he did notice. He squeezed her hand back and whispered: “thanks. I’d like it if we stopped.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“I know. We’re almost there, promise.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She backed up and parked by the first motel they saw, running out of the car to grab their bags and, lastly, to open his door and take his hand again. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“I can walk on my own, you know - it’s just the driving thing,” he smiled weakly, gratefulness showing on his face.  
“I know. But i’m scared of storms.”  
“Oh. in that case,” he suddenly felt bold and wrapped his long arm around her shoulders. “Aren’t you glad you have a strong man to protect you from the elements.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She immediately cuddled up to him and pressed herself against his side, releasing a sigh. “Actually you know what, I really am. Thank fuck you’re here.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He beamed as they ran through the rain, clumsily holding on to each other and their bags. And as they were conveniently too broke for separate rooms, he thought he might just have found god again. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _\------_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _When he emerged from the bathroom, changed into his dry joggers, she had closed the blinds and was sitting on the bed in just an oversized band shirt that he assumed worked as a dress. She looked smaller than before. He let the whole scene print itself onto his brain: the tacky motel room, ochre tapestry and rugs, and the strongest, most fragile girl sitting on the bed, like a fruit in a ceramic bowl. She looked at him: her makeup was a little smudged from the rain, her cheeks freshly coloured. He grabbed tissues from his bag and plonked down on the bed, giving her a tentative smile._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Let me. Close your eyes.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He didn’t know where that came from, but didn’t fight the urge to wipe the mascara from her cheekbones: he just informed her he was going to do it. He gave her face gentle little strokes, his other hand holding it in place, and it was the tenderest thing, to have this suddenly protective boy clean her as the storm raged outside, minutes after he was scared too._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“That’s better.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She didn’t let his hand move from her face: she held it there, her fingers caressing his, her eyes enveloping him, and then her hand moved to his hair so she could brush the stray raindrops off. He smelled so good. He was so close, and the whole thing was a dream, and the dream had so much flavour at once. They were in a painting, in a short film, in a song: they were in a little motel room because they had been scared, and each touch had been so right. Hands painted together in oil, each stroke like a whisper. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“James? I want to kiss you.”  
He responded in the same breath. “Then kiss me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Thunder broke exactly when their lips met, and they laughed silently, like a wave retiring and then flowing back. Kissing him was good, so good, her hands flying into his hair as his arms circled her waist and he lied down, taking her with him, on top of him like he was asking to be eaten. He let her tongue into his mouth and whined as it caressed his, unable to repress how hungry he was, letting his whole body beg her for more. And she stayed, straddling him, pinning down his frail shoulders to the motel bed as she ravished him, passionately, mouthful after mouthful of desperate wet tenderness. They paused to breathe, lips swollen, cheeks pink, and she rested her forehead against his. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Baby.” she whispered, and he gave her lips a little peck. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Mhm.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“I don’t wanna force you, it’s all up to you, okay... But i really, really want you.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _His eyes opened wide, but then he smiled, and she caved in and attacked him with kisses again. His hands roamed across her body clumsily: he was in too much of a hurry, too needy to care what he looked like. And as she nuzzled his neck and dragged her teeth on the soft skin just the way he imagined, he let out the neediest little whine and felt her laugh against the column of his throat, suddenly knowing what to say. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“I want you so bad. I’ve wanted you for the whole trip, i just need you close, want you-” he interrupted himself as soon as his lips could reach her neck; his big hands pressing her to him, he was so eager to kiss just any part of her he could reach, for as long as she’d let him. And she was giving him faint little moans as he kissed her neck and let his hands stroke from her hips to her ass, groping it the way he’d dreamed of doing, and he felt drunk._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ It was new to him, to kiss someone and have your desire flow through them, and back to you, and back to them, until you’re both knitted in a whirlwind of urgent need, a cocoon just for the two of you while the motel room disappears. It was new to her, too: she’d be so ashamed of the strength of her want, but he seemed to drink it like he was dying of thirst, and it made her heart soar. There was no judgement, there were no expectations: he felt like soft, sweet cotton in her hands, warm and golden. She felt like candy floss in his, evaporating in his mouth and filling his veins with bliss, exploding in his tummy as she leaned down to kiss it. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Suddenly losing control, he flipped her over and covered her body with his, elbows on either side of her face, eyes wild with excitement. She looked at him like he was about to save her life and ran her fingers through his wonderful hair, catching her breath, whispering:  
“I’ve never wanted anything in life as much as I want you right now.”  
He felt like he could cry, but he wanted to hear more and she could tell. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She went on, her lips running along his jawline and his chin. “You’re so beautiful. I wish i could look at you all the time, you’re so perfect, you’re all i want, you’re -”  
He interrupted her with a kiss, a long, slow thing just for the sake of tasting each other, and her thighs wrapped around his narrow little waist. Her hands flew to his lower back and she pressed him against her, feeling him so hard as he rutted against her panties, her shirt riding up. Their kisses grew wilder, pressure building in their chests as they pressed their bodies together. Her thighs tightened around him, trapping him, crushing him as he started to feel just how warm she was through his pants. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He was panting in her neck, her head thrown back as the whole length of his clothed cock covered her soaked panties. “Wait”, she moaned, “baby wait.” she looked back at him and he kissed her with a whine. “Call me that again.”  
It was just a tiny whisper. “What?”  
“Call me baby again. I’m your baby. Tell me again.” he was completely letting go, blabbering against her lips as he rolled his hips against her, like a lost little animal completely submerged by an instinct he didn’t quite grow into yet. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She petted his hair, ran her hands through it, gave it a little tug as she breathed him in. “you’re my baby. My baby.” he nodded weakly. “You’re my beautiful, perfect baby. My gorgeous baby.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Mhm.” he muffled into a kiss. he was so desperate, blushing and panting and whining as she whispered to him, and it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen: he was bursting with desire and doing nothing to hide it, instead he asked for more, and for a moment she felt moved at the fact that he was so open for her. Ready to be seen and touched and tasted, and to love every second. She couldn’t stand it, it was too much. She cupped his face and looked into his dewy, dreamy eyes. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Do you want this? James, listen to me, baby,” he whined and smiled at once, and her heart just about melted. “I know you haven’t done it before, and that’s okay, i just wanna be sure, alright? You sure you want this?” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _There was so much kindness in his eyes, so much of him, that her breath caught. He rested his forehead against hers and brought his big hands to her cheeks, and stroked them so gently, brushed the tip of his nose against hers softly, and in a fragile, intimate, vulnerable little voice, said, “I'm sure. I’m so sure. I need to be deep inside of you, please, or i think i’ll die.” they chuckled together. “Okay.” another tender little peck and they smiled. “Okay.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _A shiver ran through both of them as the realisation sunk in that they were about to finally, actually have each other. As he leaned to kiss her again, deeper this time, she groaned into his mouth and held onto the back of his head, running her tongue against his as she rolled her hips and felt his erection caress her through the fabric, lodged against the thin barrier of her panties and running between her lips to barely graze her clit. She kept him there, her movements bringing them together deliciously, and he couldn’t hold back a cry, struggling not to collapse on top of her as the friction drove him insane. She could hardly believe how good his body felt against hers, how much the pressure of his cock between her legs was turning her on, to the point of feeling rushes of pleasure colouring her quickening heartbeats. She felt her body catch fire and her walls clench emptily. She needed him so bad. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She grabbed the back of his t-shirt and pulled it above his head, and the moment he sat up to throw it on the floor she took off her own shirt too, leaving her in nothing but her panties. The look of wonder on his face made her heart sing. His desire was so obvious, rendering him speechless as he looked at her naked chest, her thighs, the wet patch on her underwear; his eyes darkened even more, his adoring gaze enveloping her breasts as he felt his mouth water and his tummy bloom with heat. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Looking up at her face, he noticed the way she was looking at him, too, and didn’t even get to feel self-conscious at his skinny, ghastly self: her jaw had dropped as she gently pushed him onto the mattress and straddled him, kissing along his collarbones almost reverently, her breath catching in her throat. He didn’t expect to be looked at this way. All signs of her distant persona were gone and her eyes lit up, full of life and of love, and her lips were all over him and for a while he just let them, let himself be covered in kisses and licks and bites as she all but worshipped his body. Crawling back up to kiss his lips some more, she looked so hungry he felt his heart grow tender. “Hi”, she smiled. “Sorry i’m getting distracted. My baby just looks so delicious, think i’m gonna eat him alive.” he beamed back at her, his arms holding her close, warm skin against warm skin as he purred with the joy of being desired. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _His hands roamed across her body, timidly still, stroking her sides and toying with the hemline of her underwear. Willing to let him explore, she rolled over and brought him back on top, placing one of his hands on her breast and laughing as he gasped into her mouth. “Touch me, baby, please. Don’t be scared, touch me wherever you want.” her smile was soft and reassuring, but the way she blushed and panted betrayed how badly she needed him. He brought his other hand up to her chest, slowly caressing, admiring, bringing his lips to kiss the soft skin all around her nipples. She stroked his hair, lovingly spurring him on as he took his time. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“You like them baby?”  
He looked up, his face clouded pink. “Y-yeah. Fuck, they’re beautiful, and i’m not just saying that ‘cause, you know,” he chuckled. “They’re perfect.”  
His lips were getting dangerously close. “You wanna suck on them?” she whispered, fingers intertwined in his hair, threatening to grip it tighter. He nodded quickly and it made her laugh. “You’re so cute. I gotta warn you though, they’re very sensitive so there’s a chance it could- oh- oh fuck-”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He had circled one of her nipples with his lips and now his tongue was toying with it, experimenting, licking around it, then just teasing the tip so, so lightly until she bucked her hips and he sucked on it in earnest, groaning at the firm tug on his hair. She was squirming underneath him, thighs crushing his waist, uncontrollably rolling her hips as he drank up all her reactions. He looked up in awe at her face and she was biting her lower lip, eyes pressed shut in pleasure, trembling in his arms. “God, told you they were sensitive. Look at you making me feel so good”, she cooed, cupping his face as he came up for a kiss. The move made his cock drag against her heat again and they groaned in each other’s mouth, her hands flying to his ass. “Can i tell you a secret, baby? I thought of you when i touched myself last night-” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Her words sent a furious bolt of need through his veins and he pinned her down, devouring her other breast just to hear her moan again. It felt so good, so special to have someone else’s body react to your own, to feel their desire for you, to taste just how much they want you; he was drunk on that feeling, his face smothered against her chest, each move of his tongue rewarded with a whine or a moan. He couldn’t believe he was the one that made her like this, and at the same time he couldn’t picture her so vulnerable with anyone else. His cock pulsed in need at the thought of being as special to her as she was about to be to him, and suddenly he could no longer bear not being inside of her. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He placed a last kiss between her breasts and his lips trailed down her stomach, turning her to molten lava as he went, his eagerness sending shivers through her body. As he reached her belly button and settled between her thighs, reeling at the thought of being crushed by them, he raised his eyes and she smiled. “You can take those off if you want,” she said, again playing with his hair and having him lean into her touch. He was shaking in anticipation as he dragged her underwear down her legs and let it fall to the floor, kissing her inner thighs hungrily before settling back down and letting her caresses in his hair guide him. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Her breath caught as he ran the flat of his tongue between her lips, from her entrance to her clit, his eyes closed in concentration. He looked divine, a gorgeous angel giving in to sin, dipping his tongue inside her as he tasted her for the first time. It was messy, but she let him explore, already feeling herself float away just from his touch, from knowing that it was him. This tall young boy with golden hair and perfect lips and a weird mind, getting his first taste of a woman’s sex, and it was hers. She felt honoured, trusted, and so magically turned on. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He was caught up in the new experience, her strange but wonderful taste, and, god, how deliciously filthy it was to feel her wetness drip down his chin as he mapped her with his tongue. He loved the mess it was making, loved to feel her clench whenever he touched her right; he listened to her breathing, letting his mouth wander until she whined or moaned, and as he started lapping at her clit in a soft, repeated motion, he felt the familiar grip on his hair tighten immediately. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Just like that… baby don’t move, just stay right here, don’t stop, oh fuck don’t stop-” she started out whispering and it turned into a cry as he kept going, his focused little licks making her insides melt and her walls clench, pushing her steadily into more and more and more pleasure. He was so good too, applied himself so well that it made it even hotter: his tongue felt like a drug, like her core was about to explode and her chest was swelling with lust as her breathing quickened. He saw her hands roam across her breasts and replaced them with his, teasing her nipple just as he’d done before, and he felt her hips rocking against his mouth, and he heard her moans and pants and whispers begging him not top stop, and it was so much that he groaned needily against her._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She felt his deep voice all the way through her spine as her body all but exploded in pleasure. He was holding her down and lapping at her as she gave in, her nails dragging across his shoulders as she came, losing all control and rubbing herself against his willing mouth. Her back arched and her moans were so real, she was so sincerely, so evidently overwhelmed with pleasure that he could have cried in joy: she wanted him so much, wanted him enough to have a moment of inexperienced caresses send her through bursts of ecstasy, and it was beautiful. He drank her up until she called his name, her red and sweaty face matching his - they laughed at the sight of each other, and she kissed him and thanked him and kissed him again. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She was shaking from the aftershocks and his smug smile warmed her heart. “You did so well, my baby, you’re so good”, she praised, pushing him down on the bed to climb on top of him. “Baby?” “hm?” “can i take you inside me and ride you? Please?” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He had to press his eyes shut and bite his lip not to cum on the spot. With a groan and a smile, he nodded and it felt so right. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _It was her turn to kiss from his neck down his chest and tummy, taking her time as she dragged his joggers down his legs and blushed excitedly at his lack of underwear. His eyes were closed and his lips parted, and she looked at him, naked on the motel bed, milky white skin stained pink only by his lips, his nipples and his cock. His golden hair flowed around his head and he looked divine, his broad shoulders tense, hand resting on his thigh as if he were unable to resist touching himself now that he was finally exposed. Her skin attracted her to him like each one of her cells was alive with desire, and she bent over to bury her face between his legs, nuzzling and kissing his balls as her fingers ghosted over his erection and felt it twitch. Her mouth kept gently massaging him as she tightened her hand around his length, drunk with the secret taste of him, and she couldn’t resist dragging her tongue all the way to his leaking tip, forcing him through the sweetest torture. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She let her hands stroke his thighs, admiring him, and finally straddled him. He could feel her wetness against his shaft, her heat, her parted lips sliding around him teasingly as she rubbed her still sensitive clit against him and moaned. As he felt it, swollen and pulsing, he felt so close to her his chest tightened: he loved the way this fragile, beautiful part of her was so reactive to his touch, loved that he had seen it and touched it and tasted it, loved that it was still throbbing for him. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He felt her wetness cover him and her lips right beneath his ear. “Talk to me, okay? Stop me if anything’s weird,” she breathed, “okay baby?” he nodded, and she gently lined him up and felt his tip stroke her entrance. She sank down so slowly, feeling every inch of him, feeling him throb and stretch her, his lips parted as she took all of him and stopped, and time stopped too, and all he could feel was her lips against his jawline and her chest against his and the mind-bending way his sex had fused with hers. Their breathing seemed to align and somehow her hand was in his, and he thought he’d never, ever felt so real. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _And then she squeezed him just a little and they chuckled again, ever so softly, savouring the intimacy before they’d be too far gone to do so. She sat up, letting him slide even deeper inside her, and rolled her hips imperceptibly, groaning at the feeling of being so full - he was big, she smirked internally, of course he was, long and eager and perfect. She slid her thumb across his lower lip and he sucked it in his mouth as though he’d done it before, and she moaned and called him her baby, and he nodded so obediently that she snapped. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Hands pressing into his chest, she moved her hips in deep, slow strokes, heavily lowering herself onto him as he cried out. His hands gripped her everywhere they could: the curve of her waist, the roundness of her ass, bringing her down harder as he nudged the deepest corners of her core. She fell forward and kissed him wildly as he brought his hips up, thrusting up into her, and she whined and arched her back, covered his hands with hers, begging him to grip her tighter, to keep going, to give her more. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He was losing control. He had held on for so long, his excitement just barely contained, and now he felt her all around him, holding her down as he rammed himself back inside her until he grazed just the right spot and she screamed. Her walls contracted around him as he did it again, hugging him so deliciously tight, each stroke bringing another surge of heat through his stomach, through his balls, through his whole length as she glided against him. His arms came to her waist, circling it and holding her pressed against him as his moans weakened, turned into irregular whines. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She kissed his neck messily, hazy with pleasure, and whispered, “baby, are you close?”. He nodded, eyes pressed shut, desperate muffled moans escaping his lips as he began to lose it. Kissing his face wherever she could reach it, she murmured like a chant: “Come on, my baby, please cum in me, please let go, you’re my baby, you’re all mine, just let go-” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _And he did, and when he thought he was close it just kept mounting and mounting, and his balls felt so tight and his cock so heavy, and he buried himself inside her and his mind went blank as he let everything go. He felt his cum spurt out of him and his moans drip out of his mouth and there were so much of both it felt like it went on forever, like he was never going to come down from this, he’d just stay sheathed inside her and stuck into an endless loop, wave after wave of earth-shattering orgasm until he died from exhaustion. _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ _ _ _ _She was laughing as he opened his eyes. Still on top of him, she kissed the tip of his nose: “welcome back, baby”. He chuckled.  
“Am i dead?”  
“Nah, you’re perfect, is what you are,” she breathed against his lips. they stayed still for a moment, letting it all settle in, feeling each other’s warm, moist, sticky skin and revelling in being disgusting together. His hair was sticking to his forehead, freckles popping out like constellations, and she almost talked about love. She kept it for later, though. They had time. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _As she got up to go to the bathroom, laughing as his cum dripped down her thighs, her butt and hips striped red with how hard he’d gripped it, he realized he hadn’t been ashamed at all. And when she came back and jumped under the covers and opened her arms, he cuddled up to her and slept so stupidly well that he forgot to overthink any of it. He also didn’t for the next morning as she sucked him off in the shower, or the rest of the trip where they sang along to the same record on repeat. Or the sharp turn she took just to park in a remote forest, drag him to the backseat and fuck him again. Twice. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She dropped him off at his house and found it terribly inconvenient to let him go, so she didn’t. His parents found them hunched over the coffee table, giggling at something the rest of the world didn’t have a single chance to understand, and didn’t bat an eye. Of course this would happen. Of course. As his mum asked mockingly if “the lovebirds” would be in for dinner, y/n nodded without even ticking; he blushed crimson and lowered his eyes as a reflex, but he couldn’t help but smile._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
